A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for creaming corn found on cobs. The particular device relates to a small portable corn creamer useful for creaming single ears of corn using a rotating cylindrical blade.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to cream corn easier. These include complex industrial machinery and small scraping tools for removal of corn from cobs. Nonetheless, a need persists for an improved corn creamer with the advantages of the present invention.